


o beautiful for patriot dream

by daltonacademyfightclub



Series: real (and not real) Americans [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (well after the 4oJ Raw), Fourth of July, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Showers, gratuitous foreign nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltonacademyfightclub/pseuds/daltonacademyfightclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God bless America and whoever had to sew Jack's fat ass up into his old singlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	o beautiful for patriot dream

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all didn't think I was just gonna let what happened on Raw slide.
> 
> ... That summary's gonna come back to haunt me, huh.

Cesaro knew what texts to expect as he made his way back to the hotel he was staying in in Cleveland before he made the drive to Dayton the following morning. It was only a three-hour drive to look forward to - with any luck, he’d be in before noon with enough time to get lunch and a workout in before he was due at the arena before belltime.

_I feel like we might as well of kissed in the ring_

**_Well have* - yes but it was fun,_ ** **bärchen**

_Close enough. You know you kinda have to come to my room tonight after all that_

**_There’s nothing I’d like more than to spend my night with a Real American_ **

A few more messages were exchanged to establish Jack’s room - 324 at the Super 8 down the road; it would be a cold day in Hell when Jack Swagger dropped more than sixty dollars on a room that might not even include free breakfast - before Cesaro got back in his rental car and made his way to his lover’s room to stay the night.

Jack was waiting on him when he left the stairwell at the end of the hall, leaning on his own door to keep it partially open so they could enter in together. He looked up from his phone when he saw him, smiling and waving with the hand holding the phone before leaning back further to hold the door open wide. “Glad to see you could make it,” Jack called as Toni hurried down the hallway toward him, breaking into a half-jog as he passed the elevator enclave. “Was gettin’ worried there for a second.”

“Worried for what?” Toni scoffed as he made his way into the smaller, dingier hotel room with his overnight bag flung over his shoulder and Jack following close behind to shut and lock the door. “I am the most dependable person you know.”

Jack raised his hands in admittance at that. “Still. But now that you got a taste of the high life, chasin’ belts and whatnot, stayin’ in your fancy three-star hotels -”

“I still come back to you.” Toni finished for him, dropping his bag on the armchair in the corner and heading back over to face Jack. “Did you really think that I wasn’t going to do the pledge with you when we ended up in the ring together? I can’t recall the last time we both happened to be the legal man, or even in the same match at that.”

“‘Cause of all that belt chasing,” Jack countered as Toni slid behind him, wrapping an arm over Jack’s chest and holding him close. He’d changed out of his singlet before leaving the arena so the straining crotch seams wouldn’t rub him raw in the worst possible place, but the hand resting just under his heart was holding him tighter than the spandex he’d had on earlier. “You know where you stand and where I stand on the card are basically worlds apart right now.”

“Except tonight,” Toni countered right back with a kiss to Jack’s temple. “Then you’re the top man.”

Jack just laughed and put his hand over Toni’s, prying it off of his chest to hold before stepping away again. “You wanna shower first with the top man, then, before we get down to it?” He knew Toni had likely showered before leaving the arena, but he preferred to wait for unlimited hot water himself. “Only a select few have the honor.”

Toni snorted. “Aren’t I lucky,” he replied, voice tinged with sarcasm but overall amusement. “Here.” He let go of Jack’s hand to take off his shirt, dropping it on the bed. “I will go get the shower ready and let _mio regalo_ unwrap himself.”

He went and did just that after he finished undressing, plugging the drain once the water temperature was just right to let the tub fill up so his Jackie could soak his feet. He couldn’t hear anything going on in the main room with the water drowning it all out, but he could picture Jack in his head, sitting down on the edge of the mattress, springs creaking under his weight as he peeled his socks off slowly with a quick rub to each calf.

“You ready?” Jack asked from around the corner as he looked inside the bathroom, one hand unnecessarily covering himself with a hand for modesty’s sake. “Sounds ready.”

“C’mon in,” Toni said, pulling down two towels from the set folded on the rack above the toilet. “Get in first; you can soak your feet.” It was a small gesture, probably the simplest one that Toni could do at the moment, but it meant a lot to Jack. Toni even cared about Jack’s smallest aches and pains.

Jack murmured his thanks, getting into the water gingerly with care not to slip and fall. The hot water was just what he needed and both of them knew it. Toni pushed back the curtain to come in seconds later, wrapping his arms around Jack once more as Jack stood in the spray. “I love you, _bärchen_. Thank you for making tonight so happy for me.”

“Thank you for making me happy too, babe,” Jack replied, reaching back to rub Toni’s side gently. “I don’t know if I’m up for sex tonight, though… still a little sore.”

“And the water won’t help?” Toni asked innocently, not trying to press the issue but merely ask questions. “It’s okay.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah - I’ve got plenty of time for a lie-in tomorrow morning.” Toni slid his hands around in circles on Jack’s broad stomach. “In fact, we should skip the hotel breakfast here and come back to mine. They have omelets, so I’ve heard.”

“I’ll be fine with a couple bananas,” Jack sighed out as one of his lover’s hands made its way further south. “Don’t gotta worry about me.”

Toni chuckled. “It wouldn’t be like me if I wasn’t concerned with you eating enough.” He kept his hand flat next to Jack’s groin, not pushing for sexuality so much as just getting intimately close. “We can talk in the morning after we’ve worked up an appetite.”

Jack shifted a little in place, the water level around his upper calves making it hard for him to lift his feet too high. “Sounds good. For right now, though, we have a shower and the rest of the night to get through.” He turned his head to look at Toni lifting his chin up slightly to rest it comfortably on Jack’s shoulder. “And after that…”

“And after that, _bärchen_?”

Jack kissed Toni’s cheek. “We can set off a couple fireworks of our own.”


End file.
